Monster
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: When Natasha learns the cost of the soul stone she realizes the consequences of what she has most wanted for the past five years and responds accordingly much to Clint's chagrin. (Funny Endgame AU with a holiday twist)


"Welcome, Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith."

The pair in question responded to the new voice swiftly drawing and pointing their preferred weapons at him.

The floating figure paid them no mind as he descended to the ground.

"Who are you?" Natasha demanded.

"Consider me a guide," the figure said. "To all those who seek the soul stone." Natasha turned her head to the side and nodded.

"Oh good. You tell us where it is then we'll be on our way."

The figure revealed his face. Clint and Natasha noticed that there was a hint of sadness in his face.

"If it only it was that easy," he said. He gestured for them to follow. "You should know that obtaining the soul stone comes with a price."

"Of course, it does," Clint said. He leaned in towards Natasha. "Why did we stuck with the one that comes with a price?"

"You don't know it's the only one," Natasha said turning her head back towards him as she continued up the mountain.

"The raccoon just has to poke Jane with a stick!" he said a little louder than he intended resulting in the figure looking back at them with a look of mass confusion. "I mean-" he chuckled awkwardly.

The figure just turned back around continuing the climb. Clint's face remained red until they reached the top. The figure stopped just short of the ledge.

Clint and Natasha looked down and couldn't help but awe at the drop down.

"So, the stone's down there?" Clint asked.

"For one of you," the figure said. "In order to take the stone you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange."

They couldn't stop their faces from going white.

Clint swore. Now he really wished that he went for one of the other stones. Or better yet Natasha.

Natasha did her best to control the shiver going through her body as she turned to the figure. Clint noticed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So, this applies to anyone searching for the soul stone?" she said, her voice oddly monotone.

"That is correct," he said. Tears were beginning to well in Natasha's eyes.

"E-even if they're magical?" she couldn't help but whimper. Again, the figure nodded. Natasha looked down causing Clint to be confused.

"Um Nat," he started. "Thor's not even here."

"She's not talking about him," the figure said adding more confusion to Clint's mind.

"Then who?" he said. Then Natasha started bawling. Clint jumped back in response.

Natasha continued to bawl and her nose quickly began to get runny. She turned to Clint and flung herself at his chest. Clint automatically wrapped his arms around her, unaware of what caused her reaction.

"Clint I'm a monster," she wailed hitting her fists against his chest. Sweat began to roll down Clint's head as he had no idea what to do. He began to pat her back.

"No, I'm sure you're not a monster," he nervously said. She tilted her head up towards his.

"But I am," she hiccupped. She briefly put her head down before taking a moment to catch her breath, but these efforts were in vain as she spoke up again. "Ev-every y-year I kept – I kept wishing to get the – the infinity stones back." Her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well that's not so bad," Clint tried to reassure her. But she shook her head.

"But I asked Santa to go get theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!" she wailed. Clint's eyes widened. "I asked Santa to kill himself!"

Clint turned his head.

'I can't judge her for asking given the circumstances but still!' he thought. He patted her hair.

"Oh Natasha, you're not a monster," he said. He glanced at the figure hoping for some help. "I mean Santa's not even-"

The figure made a face and shook his hand. Clint deadpanned.

"You're kidding," he said. Natasha looked up. Clint turned back. "I mean." He quickly thought of something and smiled, albeit awkwardly. "I mean you heard the floating red guy, he said you must lose that which you love. Santa couldn't just fling himself off the cliff. He'd have to fling someone else… off." He realized his mistake.

Natasha's bawling reignited.

"How could you forget about Mrs. Claus?" the figure asked in a judgmental tone. Mixed emotions covered Clint's face.

"Look I just found out Santa Claus was real, ok," he shouted. "Give me a break."

'Geez maybe I'm the real monster here!' he couldn't help but think.

"Look Nat," he said. "Even if this guy is telling the truth. I mean that doesn't mean Santa would have been able to do so. I mean Mrs. Claus could have-"

"I beg of you," the figure interrupted. "Do not finish that sentence." Clint nodded.

"Sorry, long day," he said. "Could he even get here?"

"He's Santa," Natasha cried out.

"But," Clint started, but noticed the figure rapidly shaking his head. "Oh forget it. I'm going to go jump."

"No need," a new voice said. Suddenly a sleigh appeared over the cliff.

"Santa," Natasha said in an innocent and giddy voice.

"He's real," Clint said a smile growing over his face. The figure rolled his eyes.

With his red suit and white beard, Santa climbed out of the sleigh and walked straight towards the duo.

"Here, my child," he said presenting Natasha with an orange glowing stone. Clint reached to touch it.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you, Santa."

Natasha's eyes watered.

"What about Mrs. Claus?" she whimpered.

"Oh, don't worry about that dear," a female voice said. Mrs. Claus appeared from the sleigh. "I am still alive as is everyone else." Clint looked up while Natasha smiled, jumping slightly as she clasped the soul stone.

"But the floating red guy said," Clint said pointing to the figure. The figure bowed.

"Mr. Claus."

"Oh, Johann was correct," Santa said. "But the Infinity Stones owe me one." Clint nodded.

'Yeah sure why not?'

Santa leaned toward Natasha.

"Now you listen my child," he said softly. "This is as far as we can help you. You must face this on your own." Natasha nodded. "But if you have someone or something stand in your way you kick their butts."

"Ok Santa," she said still having that innocent and giddy tone to her voice.

"As for you, young man," Santa said turning towards Clint. Clint stepped back. "You and I will have some things to work out when you finish." Clint swallowed.

"Ok Santa," he said.

A few moments later the duo were on their way down the mountain.

"We wish you luck," Mrs. Claus said as she waved.

Natasha nodded waving back.

Then before they knew it, they were back at the compound. The two looked around at their friends and they saw that they were all successful with their own missions.

"I think it worked," someone said. The group started lightly cheering before Bruce noticed Clint's face.

"Clint are you ok?"

Clint looked up.

"I think Santa just gave me detention," he said dejected.

There was a pause.

"Lucky," Scott said.


End file.
